A Mothers Forsight
by KennethWhiterider
Summary: 12 days before Harry get his Hogwarts letter telling him everything. How different would life be since Harry knows everything?
1. Chapter 1

Finding the truth and Hogwarts letter.

In privet drive little whinging surrey a small boy that was ten soon to be eleven was just gettin up he looked skinner than he really was because had to wear clothes that were three sizes to big for him he had scruffy raven black hair he wore round glasses that were broken in places his eyes were bright green he had a thin face and knobbly knees. His hair hid a lightinging bolt shaped scar that he had gain or so he was told in a car crash the day his mother and father died he got up out of the small makeshift bed that was in the cupboard under the stairs he searched for a pair of socks he finally found a pair put them on and went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the Dursleys just as he finished setting the table and placing the food and drink down his uncle Vernon and his aunt Petunia came un and sat down his aunt started eating and his uncle started to read the paper. Ten minutes later Dudley came in carrying the mail just as he sat up uncle Vernon decided to speak up "boy today your only chore will be to clean the entire attic and the this evening you will be moving into Dudley's second bedroom don't question me just do it and there should be somthing in the attic that we were supposed to give you exactly today we were left instructionsof when so go".

With that Harry got up and went straight to the attic and started to clean it was around midday when he finished half of the attic he continued working just so he could find out what uncle Vernon meant by something in the attic for you so it was half past five when he finally found what he uncle meant there were found trunks with a letter addressed to him each trunk had initials on them the first one was blue and bronze on with the letter L.E. underneath that was a scarlet and gold with the initials J.P. the next one was yellow and black with the initials R.L. the one underneath was emerald and silver with the initials S.B. Harry approached the trunks and had to jump to get the letter when he finally got it he accidentally knocked the trunks down with him he decided to finish the attic and then get all of the trunks and the letter down stairs into his new room it was half past six when his aunt Petunia shouted of him for tea but he didn't hear her just as he was about to open the letter the door burst opened "Boy get down stairs and eat or you won't be fed for a week" his aunt screeched so he placed the letter on the bed and followed her down stairs dinner that evening consisted of mash potato and sasuages Harry didn't know why the Dursleys were being nice to him but decided it was for the best not to question it so as to keep the peace he ate quietly and half way throught his uncle spoke up "did you find those things we were told to give you boy" Harry looked up and said "yes i'm going to look through them after dinner" his uncle only nodded and once they finished Harry quickly grabbed his things from the cupboard under the stairs and ran upstairs cleaned his new bed room and placed the trunks in the corner and lay on his bed and opened the letter it said

Dear Harry,

there are things i wish i were there to tell you but since i am dead i cannot but first you need to know who i am my name is Lily Potter formally known as Evans i am your mother in our world the world of witches and wizards that right my son your are magic and don't believe anything those Dursleys tell you ll those accidents you had when you were a child was what is called accidental magic now in our world there are peope with different abilities i had a ability that allowed me to see the future in my visions of the future i saw things that would make the strongest man cry but i decided to intervine which is why i, your father James Potter, and our to closest friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin havee used al the knowledge we have to set these trunks up you in my trunk you will find a libary so big it could take up the whole of engand (Harry's eyes lit up on reading that). In your fathers trunk your will find a full wardrobe that will autmatically fit to your size there are all muggle you will get wizards robes when you go to Diagon alley when you go you Hogwarts letter you will find out about Hogwarts when read you fathers and my journals that are in the trunk with the initials on it. Now in the last trunk you will find several things the first thing you find wil be a book it is actuallly a map of Hogwarts your father and Sirius Black along with me and Remus Lupin created this version there is another version that will show on the map you have you need to retrieve it. Next you will find several letters to be given out to people there are instructions tied to the letters then you will find mine and your fathers wands and these are only so you can practice before Hogwarts there is also something i want you to learn it is called Occlumency. Your will also find two breifcases in one are watches but they are not normal watches inside of them are but of communication mirrors all you have to do is wear it and say the name of the person you wish to speak to Remus Lupinhas one on so you can call him on it. In the next breifcase you will find several black leather bands with different colour gems these are to be shared out between you and your friends when you get to Hogwarts you will know which one goes to who.

Love the Mauraders 2.0

Over the next few days Harry stumbled into a routine he would get up and cook the breakfast and then go running around the estate he was doing this because he read in one of his parents journals running would help him expand his magical core and keep it in check then he would spend an hour on occlumency like his mother asked him and then he would read all of his parents diaries he learned all sorts like that his uncle Remus was a werewolf and that his dad,mam and uncle Sirius could change into animals he found out his dad was a stag, his mum was was a tiger and uncle Sirius was a big black dog. It was six days after Harry had found his parents trunks when he decided that it was time to learn magic he took all the first year subjects he could find in his libary he had to use his fathers wand until he got his own wand he learned all of the spells in them over three day and decided the fix all the broken toys in his bed room he fixed then and on Dudley's birthday he gave all of the fixed toys to Dudley and while the Dursley's were out at the zoo with Dudleys friend Peirs. The following day was the day Harry had been looking forward to since he started reading his parents Diaries it was his Hogwarts letter

Dear Mr Potter,

we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please find enclosed a list all necassary book and equpment. Also if you so wish we can send a repraentative from the school all you have to do it write a letter stating that you need some to come and get you to take your to get all your necassary equipment.

yours sincerly

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry quickly wrote a reply that stated he would love to come to Hogwarts and he would be glad of some assistance later that day an owl arrived to take the letter. Harry waited a full day before a reply came it was from Professor McGonagll stating that she would be there to pick him up the following day and they would be they would also be picking up another student.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express.

Harry awoke the next day and went straight into the second trunk and started looking for some clothes that looked good he ended up in a pair of black jeans and a gray t-shirt and blue jumper they all resized to fit him when he placed them on he had completely forgot about what his mother had said about them doing that he went and picked up four watches one for him a male watch, one for Professor Mcgonagall because she was his second godmother and another two both male and female in fashion he had a feeling that today he would be making a new friend today over the past few day he had read some of the books that were in his libary he knew he was going to get the same books today but he wanted to see if any of the passages in the books had been changed. An hour after he had gotten ready the door bell rang Harry ran down stairs and just as uncle Vernon pulled the door open and there was Professor Mcgonagall and so Harry knew it was her his parents had set up "hello aunt Minnie"

that was all McGonagall needed because at that moment she burst out crying

"you remember me"

"no i read my mother diary and it said so that i knew it was you i was to call you aunt Minnie" after about an hour of talking Harry said

"aunt Minnie i want you to were this watch it is a way for us to keep in touch without anyone knowing" she put the watch on the said that they must get going and she told him gold on to her arm very tightly but not to tightly and as he did Harry felt as though he was being squezed through a tube when he opened his eyes they were your side of a house that was very large. "what was that?" "that Harry was appiration a form of travel for magical people".

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and a young girl the same age as Harry answered she had bushy brown hair and she was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a red jumper on "hello miss Granger my name is Professor McGonagall i'm am froom Hogwarts" the girl welcomed them both in and introduced them to her parents Dan and Emma Granger then finally she noticed Harry and said "hi my name is Hermione Granger and you are?"

"i'm Harry Potter would you like to be friends?" Hermione looked taken back but then nodded her head and Harry and Hermione went into the sitting room and while there aunt Minnie went and spoke to Hermione's parents so Harry gave the watch after he made her promise not to tell anybody unless Harry said so and told her who to use it he then asked her what pet she was going to get she answered an owl if her parents allowed her she was going to ask just before they left. Hermione's parents gave her permission to to get her owl she even got £200 pounds to be changed into wizards money from her parents to buy the things she needed and Profssor McGongall apprated them to the Leaky Cauldron she informed them about all the things people would probably do when they saw Harry so Harry flattened his hair over his scar and they walked in nobody noticed Harry (thankfully) and they went through the pub and into a small box shaped courtyard and tapped a brick with her wand and the wall started shifting until it formed an archway just beyond it was a large cobbled street filled with people Professor McGonagall lead the way upto large white building

"where are we going first aunt Minnie?" "the large white building is actually a bank that is run by goblins, not to worry they can be very nice when you are nice to them" she said when she saw the worried look on there face they continued following Professor McGonagall into the bank as she explained all about the different kinds of money that they will be using they entered they bank and Mcgonagall told them they needed to make a withdrawl from Harry Potter;s trust vault and needed muggle money exchanged into wizard money and needed to take 100 galleons from the Hogwarts muggle-born vault one all transactions were made they set out first to the robes store name Madam Malkins robes for all occassions when they were done and wrapped Professor McGonagall tapped each package with her wand and told the children that they would be on there beds for when they got back home they we nt to all different places and got there things and Professor McGonagall did they same thing every time finally it was time for the second thing they had been looking forward to then entered a shop named Ollivanders they shop was dark and as they stepped into the shop they heard a tinkling bell they waited about six seconds before a man which gave Harry a picture of what a lion would be like if they were human and as he measured them he went on and told Harry the kind of wands his parents used and finally Harry and Hermione left with a holly and pheonix feather and a oak and dragon heartstring wand each and after Harry had asked for a dragonhide wand holster Hermione got one too.

The final stop of the day was a pet shop twenty minutes later Harry had a beautiful snowy white owl named Hedwig while Hermione was now the proud owner of a black owl named Onyx after the dark gem stone. Professor McGonagall took them both home and promised that she would write to Harry because now she had her godson back she was never letting go. the rest of the day Harry spoke to Hermione using his watch and read all of the books so that he wouldn't wrong for knowing old stuff so if he knew both he wouldn't get wrong. The next morning Harry remebered that he had two letters to send they were in the letters his mother had told him to send one was for Remus Lupin and the other one was for Amelia Bones the one for this Amelia Bones was very thick so he sent that one first it had taken Hedwig six hours to get there where ever there was and then she was sent with the one for Remus Lupin which didn't take her very long during the times that she was gone Harry told Hermione about occlumency and he told her about owning his parents wands sinc he was using his father's wand he was going to lend Hermione his mother's wand so that they could practice magic so that they weren't behind in school wor he even suggested to her about doing morning runs though he didn't tell her why because he wasn't sure if they could be over heardbut she made him promise that he would tell her when they met on the train to Hogwarts he agreed. The next day he found a envelope big enough and sent all the things he had said he would send to Hermione she sent a note telling him everything got there okay and she asked if Harry would like her to see if her parents would pick him up to get the train, he called her on his watch and said if she wanted to and if it wasn't too much trouble she asked them and they replied it wouldn't be a problem so with that taken care of Harry and Hermione barley spoke to each other over the next month Harry had completely forgot that his birthday was the same day they went to Diagon Alley so he just let it go he and read all of the books for first second and third year.

Three days before Harry was due to go to he got a surprise when Professor McGonagall, a formidable looking woman, a man that looked like he was older than he really was and a girl with strawberry blonde hair that looked the same age as Harry turned up on the door step he invited them in and took them to his bed room so that the Dursley's couldn't complain he asked them to sit on the bed since there were no chairs in his bed room the two woman and the girl sat down and the man stood against the windowsill with his arms crossed he looked like he he been in a few fights Harry looked away from him and looked back to him to see all of the scars gone." Harry this is Amelia and Susan Bones" Professor McGonagall said indicaing the woman and the girl and the she turned to the man and said "and this is Remus Lupin we have come to take you to live with Amelia and Susan until you go to Hogwarts and Remus is here to Adopt you because your mother set something in play just before she died Remus used to be a werewolf but your mother found the cure he can still transform into an animagus wolf but since no one knows that you're are going to disappear until Hogwarts while at Hogwarts Remus will be releasing the cure at Halloween and then he is going to push the paper work to adopt you also we have eidence to free your godfather so soon you won't have to live here anymore we are going to go in an hour" with that said Harry began packing with the help of Susan while the adults had a conversation that for some reason the kids could not hear when they were done Harry asked Remus to help him with something Remus oblidged and now Harry was carrying the trunks that were left for him shrunk down in his pockets and the other trunk he had gotten in Diagon Alley in his arms he was ready to go he told Hedwig to find him in a hour but he sent a letter telling Hermione what had happened and that he was very sorry about not being there for her parents to pick him up but promised to save her a seat the Hogwarts Express. They apparated away and appeared infront of a large building that looked like a mansion as they walked inside and found lots of space big enough to practice magic all Harry would need is a special element and he could do magic without the ministry knowing from the main entrance he was shown his room introduced to the house elves and got his own personal elf named Penny he didn't do the trace removal because he needed a reason a one that was good enough incase he got caught for the the rest of that day he read the stuff his mum had put in diaries about the future she had left him the locations of the thing that made Voldermort and what they were but there was a small note that he couldn't go after them until the end of fourth year and a prophesy that was made about him and Voldermort which made Harry want to train in every spell known to magic-kind if he was going to die he would die with a fight. Over the net two days he and Susan became friends he even gave her a watch what Harry failed to notice that every watch he gave out seemed to have that persons initials engraved on it he even help her with Occlumency because it helped him with his learning so he thought he would help her plus if people who didn't like him or even hate him tried to get his secrets from his friends minds. They packed all of there belongings on the second night and they ran smoothly the next monrning they took a ministry car to the station it took them one hour to get there so Harry assumed they were very close to London they got onto the platform fine and Harry said bye to Remus and Amelia and he and Susan found a compartment and both kept a look out Harry had introduced them over the watches so she knew what Hermione looked like they saw her about ten minutes after they were all set in the compartment when she joined them she reurned Harry's book on Occlumency and told him she had her sheilds a strong as she could but wasn't sure how strong they were he old her that he would see if a teache he had been recommended by his mother they were interupted by a a round faced boy who had a owl in one arm his trunk in the other he looked inand said "hi my name is Neville Longbottom do you mind if i join you" when they all nooded there heads in affermative he came in Harry helped him get his trunk on the wrack that was above them they all introduced themselves except Harry added that Neville was his god brother so they became friends in memory of their parents ten minutes after they set off they were joined by a red-headed boy by the name of Ron Weasley every time people except Harry tried to talk to him he would get very moody so Harry didn't like him immediatly for the rest of the ride Harry, Hermione and Susan helped Neville with Occlumency except they didn't mention it's name just in case certain people were listening, they could tell that Neville had no confidence so they told him it would help.


	3. Chapter 3

journey to Hogwarts and The sorting.

The rest of the journey on the Hogwarts express Harry, Hermione and Susan made sure Neville had at least basic occlumency shields and he gained that much confidence that he eventually got so annoyed with Ron that he grabbed hold of Ron and threw him from the compartment when persistently kept trying to stop Hermione and Susan talking to Harry. Fifteen minutes later two redheads came into the compartment looking for Ron and Harry who just happened to be looking at the Mauraders book/map noticed something his dad had asked him to retrieve.

"excuse me but I believe you have something that is rightfully mine" Harry said the boys looked at each other and said

"and what might that be -"

"little boy?" Harry smirked and said " the Marauders map" the first one that spoke pulled a battered piece of parchment and said

"if this is the thing that rightfully belongs to you prove it and activate it" Harry smirked and pulled out his wand took the bit of parchment and tapped it while saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" it activated and said

_'the Marauders welcomes the son of Prongs and hope he is having a pleasant life'_ the twins looked at Harry in amazement told him he could keep the Marauders map and left to find Ron. For the rest of the journey Harry and the others studied the maps so that they wouldn't be late and so they knew the way to classes without having to be shown since Harry had the book he knew all of it already and started to see what other features his watch had apart from the communication he had a message screen he sent one to Hermione that said 'hi' and watched as her watch vibrated and then watched her try to figure out what it was he showed the others the new feature twenty minutes after finding the new feature a boy with silver/white hair and looked to be from one of the posh families in the wizardring world came in and looked around and then spotted Harry who already had his wand out waited but did a quick legillimency scan of the boys mind to see what his intentions were once he saw what the boy was here for Harry got up and grabbed hold of the boy and unceremonious him out of the door, shut it and the locked it with a locking charm.

"Harry what was that about ?" asked the others

"he was planning on insulting al of you and I don't let people insult my friends" was his simple reply

the rest of the journey was fruitless, they changed into their robes Harry and Hermione helped the others learn all of the spells that they would be doing this year during which they found out that Neville's wand wasn't a match for him or they guessed but from what Harry had learned from his parents diaries and from Mr Ollivander, he was pretty sure. When the train got into the platform they left on get into some boats following a very tall man that introduced himself as Rebus Hagrid but everyone could call him Hagrid. As they went to the boats Harry saw Ron Weasley trying to chat up a girl with a face like a pug but failed miserably they got to the boats he heard Hagrid shout out something about no more than four to a boat so quickly as they could Harry, Hermione, Susan and Neville jumped into the nearest boat so that they could talk and devise a way to maintain there friendship if they were placed in separate houses they saw the squid as they crossed the lake and Harry explained the rest of theory about Neville's wand not being the wand he was meant to have.

As they went into Hogwarts Harry looked around and found statues of the founders with there familiars in front of them in a protective stance,l ( Gryffindor's was Griffin,Ravenclaw's was a Raven that was a large eagle that was the size of a small shed and Slytherien's was a Basilisk and a Huffelpuff was a earth badger) as they continued on they were taken up a flight of stairs and taken to a small room were aunt Mini was waiting today she was wearing emerald green and her usual pointed witched hat and her hair in a tight bun "welcome to Hogwarts we shall be going inti sorting ceremony in a few minutes but right now I am going to go over some ground rules" from there she told them what was expected of them to which ever house they went to and what they were allowed to do and what they weren't allowed to do in the corridors or their free time ( even though Harry already knew what he was going to do for the rest of the year). Two minutes before they were to brought into the great hall they met the ghosts from each house just as the ghosts were floating through the wall Professor McGonagall told they it was time to go to the great hall. As they went through the large doors they caught sight of a tattered old hat on a stool and once they were all in position and were quiet a rip opened near they brim of the hat and began to sing

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, and your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your mind, The Sorting Hat can't find, so try me on and I will tell you where you belong._

_You might belong in Gryffindor; in their den, dwell the brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patient little Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands, though I have none, for I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Now when I call your name you must step forward and place the hat on your head" said Professor Mcgonagall

Abbot, Hannah

a small girl with blonde hair stepped forward and placed the hat upon her head after ten seconds that hat screamed **Hufflepuff! **

Bones,Susan

Susan stepped forward from the group of her, Harry, Hermione and Neville and sat on the stool after about a minute Susan joined Hannah Abbot at the HufflePuff table. The list went on until Hermione's name was finally stated, she practically ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head a full two minutes later the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" Hermione ran to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat ten minutes later Neville was called and another three minutes later joined Susan at the Hufflepuff table. After that came Neville's name after what seemed like an eternity he was cleared to go join the Hufflepuff students and then it was Harry's turn when his name was called there was a lot of commotion and noise so when Harry placed the hat upon his head the hat kept telling him he should go to Slytherin but Harry told the hat he would prefer to go with either Hermione or Susan and Neville after two minutes the hat finally shouted "RAVENCLAW!".


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY EVERYBODY I HAVE BEEN MAJOR BUSY WITH COLLEGE WORK ON OTHER SUCH THINGS BUT I AM WORKING HARD ON THE M=NEXT CHAPTER.

WHITERIDER


End file.
